


A Gentle Awakening

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, San Jose Sharks - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place the morning after their first night together. </p>
<p>Ryane gently wakes up Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Awakening

Ryane wakes to find himself the larger spoon, his arms around Logan's waist. The only sound is of the younger man's slow breathing and the only scent, the scent of sweat, sex and something that is purely Logan.

He smiles, remembering the night before as he leans forward, kissing at Logan's neck. His stubble brushes against the soft skin of the man in his arms, making Logan moan a little, shifting in his sleep.

"R-Ryane...."

Ryane turns his attentions to Logan's ear, licking and nibbling. "C'mon, Lo. Wake up."

Logan mumbles out sleepily. "As long as you promise not to stop."

Ryane smirks, slipping a hand down the other's body. "I promise. If you want, I can even do a little more?" He squeezes teasingly.

Logan moans, bucking up into his hand. "Y-yes please."

Ryane begins his slow slide down Logan's body, kissing as he goes, determined to take his time, to work the younger man into a frenzy.


End file.
